


Borrowed First Lines

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When authors are really uncreative, they borrow best lines from great authors. My apologies to the great authors, deceased or living, whose wonderful first lines I am destroying. For the "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dickens I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Gandalf was dead to begin with.


	2. Dickens II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When authors are really uncreative, they borrow best lines from great authors. My apologies to the great authors, deceased or living, whose wonderful first lines I am destroying. For the "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" challenge.

It was the coolest of times, it was the stinkiest of times, it was the age of smart people, it was the age of dumb people, it was the season of Elves, it was the season of Orcs, it was the springiest time of love, it was the gloomiest time of Morgoth's winter, we had all we could ever want, we had nothing that we cared about, we were all going direct to Aman, we were all going direct to Angband - in short...


	3. Du Maurier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When authors are really uncreative, they borrow best lines from great authors. My apologies to the great authors, deceased or living, whose wonderful first lines I am destroying. For the "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" challenge.

Last night I dreamt I went to Numenor again.


	4. Kafka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When authors are really uncreative, they borrow best lines from great authors. My apologies to the great authors, deceased or living, whose wonderful first lines I am destroying. For the "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" challenge.

As Gollum awoke one morning from uneasy dreams, he found himself transformed into a giant insect


	5. Austen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When authors are really uncreative, they borrow best lines from great authors. My apologies to the great authors, deceased or living, whose wonderful first lines I am destroying. For the "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" challenge.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single elf in possession of muscular features, strong limbs, handome countenance and sure aim, especially if he is Legolas, must be in want of a wife.


	6. Melville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When authors are really uncreative, they borrow best lines from great authors. My apologies to the great authors, deceased or living, whose wonderful first lines I am destroying. For the "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" challenge.

Call me Galadriel Artanis Nerwen Alatáriel Earweniel.


End file.
